User blog:Mcdamon23/Frieza vs Mr.Burns - Epic Rap Battles for your Amusment
Welcome to the latest installment of Epic Rap Battles for your amusement. Not Today's battle has the Galactic overlord and Dragon ball villain, Frieza go up against Simpson character and owner of the Power plant, Mr.Burns in a battle of true evil leaders with many men under their orders. It's cartoon vs anime, Cold vs Hot, power vs money and no mercy at all for others. This battle was planned some time ago, but I only now got to it. This battle came to be, because I really wanted to use both characters and found this to be a funny matchup. There certainly were other opponents for both at some point. Those being Mr.Burns vs Mr.Krabs and Frieza vs Caesar(Planet of the apes). Credits as always to Leandro for the cover. With that all out of the way let's get this started and I hope you enjoy. anyways the next battle will be the stupidest idea that I've come up with so look forward to that. :) Battle (Frieza is in this color, Mr.Burns is in this color, Smithers cameo is in this color and Homer Simpson's cameo is in this color) Epic Rap Battles For Your Amusement Frieza vs. Mr.Burns Begin Frieza: Zarbon, step aside, I’ll make this quick. It’s pretty clear who got this in hand. It’s One measly company against one with many planets in command. How unlucky you are. You see, my foes always end blown up in a minute when giving roastings that leaves you more steamed than the hams of Skinner! A bad rich dude? they come in a dozen. Me? there simply is no other. People can try to mimic me, they all will fail like my “Cooler” brother. Wonder why I was in the tournament? I simply had to carry them all. Not that you would understand. You can’t even carry a bowling ball. Men bow before me in fear for they know I throw back anything they hurl. A guy struggling with infants brings fear there? What a pathetic world, but what a baby can do with shots on you, I can do a lot worse. Think your teddy will protect you?! Ha, this isn’t even my final verse! Mr.Burns: Smithers, what’s this dildo head doing here? That’s your opponent, Frieza, sir. Frieza eh? Let’s see if his Coldness can take Charles Montgomery’s Burns. So you want to beat me in a minute? I don’t got one hour to waste. Atleast my power plant gets some use of your fanbase’s toxic waste. I see you got that monkey problem, mine will give you the blurst of times. Bringing verbal abuse I taught them for I’m simply excellent with rhymes. No matter how many planets you take, You won’t match my stacks of cash. I’ll have you killed like them Rolling Stones then let my men see my Frieza vest. Laugh now, but remember that a Baby can keep your traitor in order That happens when dad spoils you hard, good luck I left mine for more quarters. You talk all powerful but don’t got the balls to be untouchable. Your immortality won’t come, I however am indestructible. Frieza: Was that a joke?! Must be a modern one for I’m not laughing at it! I’m the golden standard of evil, you’re the jester whose jokes turned shit! There’s no use for an old man close to death, he already got the vultures. Beg down all you want, but my forces doesn’t take in slacker soldiers. The strongest in the universe. Go ask Vegeta were his home went. (Oh!) Send the Ginyus after you. Your fat slob employee will meet his end! (Doh!) Money won’t save your life from me nor your lack of independence. Only the most mindless fools would love you! That’s why he’s your right-hand man. Mr.Burns: Did you hear that, Smithers? Yes sir, his cockyness is going through his head. Strongest in the universe? Go say that to the little kitty god instead. Time to try to block the sun again. he’s gotten quite enough sunshine. One scientist and his androids has brought a lot more threat and fun times. I know why you don’t have any clothes on. You have troubles with the Trunks. Daddy can save you the first time. The second time not so much in many chunks. Always coming back to die again, a resurrection F for failure. Smithers, release the hounds! Call me Goku for your loss is second nature. Frieza: Go ahead, send your filthy dogs at me! They can go fetch my Death ball! Your show has dragged on quite enough! Time I’ll cancel it once and for all! Mr.Burns: Overlords will fall like anyone in my way. With a pull from the lever. Welcome stuck in my Hfil now and don’t forget you’re here forever! Who won? What's next? you decide! poll who won Frieza Mr.Burns Next Time Vegeta-manga.jpg VS.png V4.jpg Category:Blog posts